Rise of the Enclave
Rise of the Enclave 'chapter 1:' The vertibird flied in from the east landing softly on the roof of the high up and windy of the Wilson building in the rebuilt ruins of Chicago, illinois the back door opened up falling hitting the roof with a thud, out ran a full squad of Enclave soldiers clad in their new Athena Power Armor suits they lined up along the roof leading down to the stairwell which led into the top most floor of the Wilson building. Out of the Vertibird stepped the "boogey man" of the wasteland the president of the United States his name Nathaniel Baird was synomous with 'devil', 'satan' and 'killer' or it may have seemed that way as he stepped off the ramp and onto the windy roof of swept by the spinnig blades of the presidential Vertibird and the gale force winds he walked down into the stairwell followed by his sheepish and skinny Vice president Andrew Stevens. They both walked down the steps and into the presidents office the massive empty space that was the top floor of the Wilson building that was the President's and Vice President's office and meeting room with the massive oak desk of the president at one end and the Vice president's desk on the other side of the massvive square room and in the middle was a long conference table capable of seating comfortably every member of the presidnet's defense council as it was all sixteen of them. The two were the first president's of the Enclave since the death of president John Henry Eden. When the computer with this name had destroyed itself and consequently Raven Rock Military base he had opened up amassive job opening and Nathaniel had taken that job along with the Vice President who was his life long friend. "Barbra do we have any mail?" Nathaniel asked, "Yes mister president you have messages from Cleveland about the latest developments in the Deathclaw research and from the Mojave bunker about some Pre-war tech they have discovered" She finished, "Barbra" was a Mister or Miss Handy with a female voice encoded into its voice chip, it acted as their secretary. "Thank you Barbra" nathaniel finished, Nathaniel logged into his computer and read the letter from Cleveland about how they finally had tamed Deathclaws and were using them in combat against the Brotherhood forces left in the region after Baird's and the Enclave's victory in the second Enclave-Brotherhood war. Nathaniel backed out of this email and opened the one from the Mojave outpost. It was an old message sent by a drone in the region, 'Tests of ARCHEMEDES has been exemplary....(Error) We have waivers on file from all known workers.....(Error) ARCHEMEDES is going into service with the army in two mon....(Error) Orbital strike capabilities far exceeded expectations....(Error)' That finished the short letter Nathaniel sat back and read the letter over again ARCHEMEDES an orbital strike weapon? He could have a use for something like that, he must have it. "Barbra!" Nathaniel yelled, making Andrew across the room jump. "Yes mister president?" Barbra said, "Where did this message come from?" Nathaniel demanded, "Why from the Mojave of course" Barbra said, "Hold on acessing files...A scout eyebot in a place called Helios one" "Thank you Barbra" Nathaniel finished, "Will there be anything else sir?" Barbra asked, "No now get out" Nathaniel said, he vigorously typed in the name Helios One into his computer an old Posedieon Energy file came up it was not only a massive solar power plant but also a testing site for a new orbital strike weapon made for the U.S Army as a homeland defense weapon. "Hey Andrew what men do we have in the Mojave area?" "I believe a team of Spartan commandos stationed in the bunker and a few squads of men for patrols and security" The VP said shakily, "Theres not much else" "Ok have Spartan command contact them and have them move setup a raid for Helios One and collect any intel and if you can get the thing up and running again" "Yes sir mister president" The VP said, 'Chapter 2': Mojave Bunker, Spartan team Delta: Captain Ross sat in the breifing room of the small Mojave bunker looking over the hologram at Helios One he didn't know much about the place except it was a massive NCR outpost with plenty of guards and enough weaponry to kill all hismen twice, but he had been ordered to take it out and secure any intel on this ARCHEMEDES thing, what was it?...Oh yeah some kind of pre-war satellite. He only had three other men to his team plus the Techie that Hanna AFB had sent down to him, he walked out into the main hangar bay area that held the base's only Vertibird 'Daisy's Destroyer' named afer the elderly pilot who flew the thing, she was sleeping in the cockpit currently. "Ok Spartans get up and into the breifing room" Ross shouted at the sleeping men in their bunks, The men quickly rose like all good trained Spartans and ran to the breifing room. "Alright boys this is the plan command wants us to raid that old solar power plant Helios One so Mike and Harris you two will be dropped in first to clean any guards on the inside with the help of Thomas on his Gauss Rifle, when the place has been cleaned out me and the techie will move in and secure any and all intel we get in those old computers and see if we can't get it running got it?" "Yes sir!" The men said, "Alright be ready to leave in ten mikes" Ross finished, Ross quickly walked over to the armor sitting on its mannequin and quickly put it on then stepping out into the hangar bay saw all got into the Vertibird with the rest of his team he looked to the front and saw daisy sound asleep in the pilots chair Ross walked up to the elderly woman bent down and shouted, "WAKE UP DAISY" Daisy nearly fell out of her chair from the start, behind him the whole team was laughing and Daisy turned all shades of red before finally starting the engine on the Vertibird. "Where too?" She asked, "Helios One solar power plant get us there and then keep a holdign pattern around the place" "Yes sir Captain Shit head!" Daisy said back to Ross "Should I call a babysitter to watch your boys asses also?" Daisy may have been really friggin' old but she could still dish it out like no other woman he had ever met. Ten minutes later the Vertibird landed on the ground near the front door of Helios One and out jumped Mike and Harris their weapons at the ready, for Mike it was a Gatling Laser, for Harris a simp,e old Plasma Rifle, both men moved in quickly to the door a single guard stood there not noticing until the last moment the two men in heavy Athena Power armor coming up to him when he did he was blasted by Thomas' Gauss Rifle nearly ripping him in half. Mike and Harris staked up on the door harris tapped Mike's shoulder and both rushed in the door sliding open the NCR soldiers on the inside were taken completely bt suprise and the fact that Mike's Gatling Laser was ripping everyone of them apart probably didn't help too much all the guards flopped to the ground thier dead or in piles of green goo. The two moved on taking out guard after guard and finally signaling the all clear to Ross and the techie. "Alright come on kid lets go!" Ross shouted to the techie, The two raced inside and down several steps and dwon to the computer room to discover to men in lab coats staring back in horror, "Please don't hurt me!" the one said, "I'm sorry I lied about being a scientist! I'll never do it again I swear" "Which one of you knows anything about ARCHEMEDES?" Ross yelled at the two his Plasma Rifle leveled at them, "You! do you know anything about ARCHEMEDES?" "No man I lied about being a scientist so i could get the money man I don't know anything" "What's your name?" Ross asked, "Mr. Fantastic sir" "Well then Mister Fantastic you are no longer needed" Ross said, blasting the man with his Plasma Rifle turning him into a pile of green goo on the ground, "How about you?" Ross yelled, or are you an idiot too?" "No I know quite alot about ARCHEMEDES and if you stop pointng guns at me I'll be glad to help" "Good then get going" Ross said, he leaned over to the Techie, "Watch this guy make sure he isn't deleting anything" "Got it" the techie said, taking his laser pistol out of its holster and walking over to the computer, "Mike, Harris sit rep over" "Were doin' fine sir got this whole place cleaned out and are doing a second sweep to check the place twice" Mike finished, "Status Daisy" Ross said, "Those morons forgot about the guards out back but don't worry they're all nice and dead for ya" Daisy said, "Continuing holdong pattern over" "Good now everyone be ready to leave when I say" Ross finished, "Done" the scientist said, "Everything checks out sir" The techie said looking at the screen "Ok download it and lets get the hell out of here!" "Am I free to go" asked the scientist, "Nope your comin' with us I'm sure Doctor Henry and Arcade would find you very helpful" With that Ross pulled a mesmertron out of its holster and pointed it at the scientist and pulled the trigger then grabbing the confused man they all ran to the waiting Vertibird. "Have this transmited to Hanna AFB right away" Ross finished, 'Chapter 3: ' Wilson Building, Chicago: nathaniel sat at his desk and read the transmit from Hanna, ARCHEMEDES and its big brother ARCHEMEDES II were made by Posiedeon Energy as a station defense system in case the commies finally dropped into the U.S they had these to defend their base. Also it is said how it was also constructed for the earliest Enclave led by President Daniel Richardson, grand father to Richardson senoir and great grand father to Dick Richardson. But this weapon would be useful to the Enclave, as supplementary to the four BRUTUS satellites over the Mojave and thee fact that it was mobile meant that it could be used wherever the Enclave needed it, but it had a device that was used for targeting and that was in the Navarro Military base now an NCR training camp and with the fact that the NCR and Enclave still hated each other probably wasn't going to help this process along and the Enclave were already stretched to thin to make such an offensive action and if he ordered another raid surly the Brotherhood in Hidden Valley would find thier base and likely wipe it out so he would have tocause a distraction for both the NCR and brotherhood. he backed out of the report and selected another email from the group known as the Defenders of America a powerful faction that had been wanting to join the Enclave for some time and yet they had always been put off by the president but now they served a purpose so he contacted their leadership based in Albany and began to arrange an alliance. Mojave Bunker, Spartan team Delta: Doctor Henry and Arcade gannon looked at the power armor on the manequin in front of them it was a model of the old mark one power armor Arcades to be exact it had been a prototype built and tested in Navarro tests were succesful and yet it had not gone into production due to the attack by the NCR and Brotherhood forces on Navarro so Archade's father had put it on ran into battle and then given it to his son to keep as Arcade and his mother fled Navarro for the Mojave bunker. But with the new improvements the Power armor was now even better then it had been before Doctor Henry called it Tesla Resonance Armor and it was looking to be very promising. The new armors sheilds not only stopped projectiles but it also produced a strong EMP blast whenever the user triggered it imobilising any and all power armored foes around the soldier making then easy pickings for follow up troops the only problem is the fact that the blast also effected any friendlies around but that could be fixed easy enough. "I think we made this really good Arcade what do you think?" Dr. Henry asked, "I agree if only we could fix that damn EMP field this would be the ultimate power armor" Arcade commented, Outside the hangar door opened and the vertibird came in setting down gently on the ground the back door opened and the Spartan team came running walking out with a tied up man held between the two of them. "You see these two" Captain Ross said to the tied up man, "These are your lab partners you work for us now" "Who is us?" asked the man, "The Enclave" Ross replied welcome to America, two security officers came over and dragged him over to Dr. henry and Arcade Gannon who quickly bent down and untied the man. "Sorry about Ross" Dr.Henry said, "He can be rough on new comers but you'll fit in soon enough" "Who are you two?" asked the man, "We ask the same question" Dr. Henry replied, "Oh well my name is Ignacio Rivas, I'm a member of the followers" "Ah thats why Ross brought you back instead of just killing you, my name is Doctor Henry and this is Arcade Gannon we're the scientists at this outpost" "Are you held here against your will?" "Hardly if we were to go out there we would ethier be killed by the brotherhood or arrested by the NCR" Dr. Henry said, "Yeah we're sort of refugees and both of us were life log members of the Enclave" Arcade Gannon said, "So now that were acquainted lets get to work we're working on this the Tesla Resonance armor it uses Tesla coils you see to make an energy shield but for the most part the shield is rather weak and will usually allow projectiles through, but we improved the shield generators and as a plus the user can project and EMP field and immobilise any power armor wearing foes around the user" "Any suggestions?" Dr. henry asked, across the room "Captain Ross sir we have a message coming from Hanna" said communications officer Riley, "Well lets here it" Captain Ross said, "Command is ordering you to conduct raids around Hidden Valley and attack any patrols or brotherhood members outside of the Bunkers" She finished, Ross read over the orders and heaved a sigh this was going to be more then him and his commandos could handle a whole chapter facing nothing but a few commandos, it didn't matter how good their Power Armor was if all they had to do was overun them, but orders were orders and he would have to follow them. "Alright Spartans on me" Ross shouted, The Spartans gathered around Ross, "Alright boys command wants us to setup some ambushes out in Hidden Valley against the brotherhood chapter stationed there so load up on ammo, bring plenty of pulse grenades and mines and get some good night sleep we leave in three hours" three hours later, The night had since set in over Hidden Valley and the nightly Brotherhood patrol moved out of the bunker, this had become quite routine for these paladins who had been going on these patrols for months now without there ever having been any sort of action or attacks by the NCR even a lone straggler that need vaporizing would have been a source of excitment for the boys. As they watched the man in front who was supposed to be the lookout had barley moved two steps out into the waste when he stepped on a mine the green super heated plasma engulfed the paladin melting his form to a pile of green goo. the remaining paladins immediately aimed into their preset sectors when suddenly a hail of green plasm bolt and red laser beams came flying downonto them coupled by the explosions of several pulse grenades immobilising two of the paladins, the others scattered to the cover of rocks or within the bunker doors, none of them could see their attackers because of the sand storm they squinted into the area around them when suddenly a single bolt shot out from the blowing sand hitting a paladin squarely in the exposed eye peice burning a hole into the man's skull, everyone heard his cry of pain and shot their assorted laser weapons in the direction of the fired bolt but more grenades were tossed and two more paladins were immobilised and fell to the ground with a thud. the final got on his radio as more plasma and laser bolt shot past him hissing as they hit the wall and ground around him in the bunker doorway. "Paladin Ramos we have contact outside the bunker! send back up immediately!" the mike went silent as the paladin slumped dead to the ground hit by a plasma bolt in his back that burned a hole through his armor and into him. Paladin ramos sat there at his desk then got on the radio, "Security team two and three to the surface immediately" Ramos grabbed his tri-laser rifle thinking this was a raid by NCR rangers he was prepared for bullets, when he walked out all he saw was his dead men lying around all over only one man survived and he had to be dragged out of his heavy power armor suit. "Soldier what the hell happened here?" Ramos asked, "We were ambushed by....well damned if I know but they ambushed us out in front of the damn door" "Did you catch a glimpse of them who were they NCR?, Outcasts?, Muties?" Ramos asked, "No sir I didn't catch a good look I but they had energy weapons plasma and laser" "Alright get this man to the infirmary and get these men cleaned up and down to knight Lorenzo for examination and repair" Ramos said, "I need to see Paladin Hardin now!" Ramos yelled, 'Chapter 5:' NCR general Tom Macmillan was one of the NCR's best officers he held one of the many frontier commands most of the NCR's newest generals hold and he currently held his in the Mojave wasteland, him and his second in command Lee Oliver. Inspecting his men at the Mojave Outpost was just one of those new jobs that had been dumped on him because of his rank. Yet as he walked along the line of men each staring straight forward he began to hear the chop chop noise of helicopter blades and as he looked toward the Mojave and the distant New Vegas a Veribird could clearly be seen flying low to the ground kicking up sand as it went the Vertibird was clearly marked with the flag of the NCR army. As it neared it took a faster speed and climbed a few feet above the ground as he continued to watch as it flew over he saw several dropped spheres fall from the bottom of the Vertibird and as he watched them fall his heart went into his throat and as they burst he felt everything he was burst into flames and disappear. "Target is toast I repeat Target is Toast" Daisy said into her mike, "I'm comin' home" Hidden Valley bunker, "Elder Macnamara we cannot go into lock down! We need to stay above ground and destroy the bastards who did this!" Paladin Hardin said slamming his fist on the desk, "I'm sorry Paladin but I cannot risk anymore lives we need every able bodied person to help defend the bunker should who ever is out there decide to come in" The Elder said, "But if we just sit here they have the advantage and if its the NCR they'll send in their damned rangers and try and wipe us out!" "I'm sorry Paladin but I cannot allow you to risk more of my people's lives for some foolish little war you want to fight with the NCR or whoever is out there!" "Damn it Elder!...excuse me sir pardon my language I'll see my self out" Paladin Hardin said calming down, "That would be best Paladin" The Elder said, As Hardin walked out he could feel the anger rising in him burning inside of him. That damn senile old fool didn't know what he was doing, if he was in charge he wuld charge out there with his whole complement of Paladins and Knights and lit up anyone who dared mess with the Brotherhood of Steel but no this idiot wanted to si in his bunker and do nothing, what an idiot! he should be in Charge damn it and thats how its going to be! "Elder Macnamara how good it is to see you" said Scribe Ibsen, "Was that an argument I heard between you and Paladin Hardin?" "Yes Ibsen what is it that you want or are you here to just remind me of that headache?" "Why no sir I bring you news that the files on the computers have been corrupted by a virus" "Oh perfect another thing to bug me thank you scribe Ibsen any other news you wish to share?" Mcnamara asked sarcastically, "No sir I believe thats it" "Good now leave me to my work" the Elder looked down onto his terminal and opened a message from one of the western lders and began to read but out of the corner of his eye he could still see the scribe's robe and so he looked up, "Is there something you need Ibsen?" "Well yes sir i would like to say that you are the only person truly cut out to lead us and I believe Paladin hardin owes you an apology" "Thank you Ibsen you may go now" "Of course sir" with that Ibsen left, The Elder returned to his work as he sat he tossed the scribe's words around in his head and realized how right he was he was the only person cut out for his job and Hardin should respect that. Furthermore he would see to it that he would ever be pushed over by some up start bastard...especially one named Edgar! The Defenders of America or Defenders for short were one of the strongest factions in the North American wasteland their numbers were in the eight thousands and most of them were well trained and battled hardened 'Defenders'. The group for the most part was made up of very patriotic men and women and had for the most part good intentions, for instance restoring order to the former U.S hence why they had outposts all over the U.S with their main headquarters in Buffalo, New York. The group's similair ideals with the Enclave of Chicago had caused many in the command structure of the Defenders to want to join the Enclave and assimalate with them. But unluckily the Enclave had turned down or ignored their previous requests and yet suddenly they recieved a letter from the President of the Enclave that he wanted them to join up with the Enclave the members were over joyed at the news and immediately sent delegates to meet with the Enclave for negotiations. Hidden Valley, Mojave wasteland The door to the bunker opened as the team of Enclave commandos moved into the bunker. They walked ready to light up anyone or thing that looked hostile. "Clear left" "Clear right" "Alright boys setup blockades and watch that door anyone tries to come through it you blast him" Ross said, "Yes sir" said one soldier watching the door, "Daisy this is Ross bring in the reinforcements" Ross said into his mike, "Got it Captain" Daisy replied, her Vertibird touched downon the ground near the bunker door and the back doors swung open and immediately several men in Athena armor raced out and into the bunker followed by a Sentry bot. With them dropped off Daisy lifted off to recieve more men from the bunker. "Well look who it is Judah Kreger" Ross said clapping the man on the back, "How was our visit to Nellis?" "Horrible, it was tiring, boring and every second I had to keep these two apart" pointing to Cannibal Johnson, and Orion Moreno, "And I didn't have no damn airconditioned armor ethier I was stuck wearing my officer's uniform" "Well hell Judah what are you gonna do send a letter of complaint to Chicago?" Ross said, "Maybe they'll bury you with your new power armor in a pile of paper work and red tape" Both men laughed at this, "Yeah well never hurts to try" Judah said, "Alright Johnson, Moreno help set up these blockades got it? oh and have the Sentry bot watch the door" Both men quickly walked over to the pile of metal sheets commonly used by the Enclave for thier bases and immediately helped set them up. "Do you think we'll have to storm the bunker?" Ross asked, "Hope not I was at Navarro when the Brotherhood made their final assualt on the hangars we had to fight them in close quarters and being that close to a Gauss Rifle is only leading to one thing you getting ripped apart" Judah replied, "We would lose alot of good men for this tiny group of Brotherhood better to just keep 'em penned up" "Good point" Ross agreed, Inside the bunker, Things had taken a turn for the worst for the Brotherhood of Steel after a second and final confrontation with Elder Macnamara, Paladin Hardin and all the men loyal to him went to one side of the bunker, while Macnamara wnt to the other with mostly the scribes, a few Knights and initiates. Hardin had most of the Paladins and a few expierenced Knights. "Gentlemen we walk out that door and into the Elders office and seize control by force!" Hardin said, "Let's move men" The Paladins followed Hardin out the door, their every step being watched by Paladin Ramos on the security cameras, he had only an hour before had brought his family into the office and shut the door to it locking himself in the room. Next he had tried to activate the turrets throughout the bunker but the controls had been overidden from somewhere else. The Paladins advanced down the hallway when one of the knights at the end of the hallway shouted for them to halt the Paladins powered up their armor and weapons, the Knights took this as hostile and began to fire at the paladins who promptly returned fire not scared of the laser bolts hitting their thick protective armor. In a flash one othe young scribes ran out to fire a shot from his Laser pistol at the Paladins when a Gauss shot hit him squarely in the chest killing him instantly, a initiate ran out to grab him all the while firing from his Laser RCW at the Paladins when he too was struck down by a tri-laser blast. But one of his bolts had been a lucky hit and had nailed a Paladin in his eyepiece, the bolt shot through the glass and into the Paladin's head. The other Paladins quickly took cover wherever they could now weary of the laser bolts shooting at them. Another minute a Paladin tossed a plasma grenade, landing it around a group of scribes hiding behind Scibe Ibsen the explosion vaporized the men and Ibsen into dust. Next came Initiate Staton who being covered by his Paladin bretheren shot for shots from his laser rifle before slamming against the wall leading into the dormitory he pulled a pin on a plasma grenade and tossed it, the explosion ripped apart the last remaining Knights and initiates still firing at the Paladins. The Paladins moved up encountering no one else on theat level and yet on the second sublevel they soon entered the Elder's office where Knight lorenzo, Torres and Head Scribe Taggart and whoever else hadn't been killed by the fighting upstairs. Everyman opened up on the Paladins this tme much more accurately hitting the Paladins in their helmets not their torsos several Paladins fell dead quickly having been hit through the eye piece. The Paladins returned fire hitting several Knights where they stood. Above, "Judah do you hear that? sounds like gunfire you know?" Ross said to Judah Kreger, "Probably just target practice" Judah replied, "At least I think" "No man i heard an explosion there for a second" Ross said, "Yeah I think your right...what the hell is going on down there?" Judah asked, Below, The Paladins continued to press forward already several of their own were killed by the accurate laser fire, opposing them was Knight Lorenzo and a single remainign Initiate Taggart had run to the Elder's room to 'protect' him, Torres was sitting againt a wall slowly bleeding out form a extreme burn wound, the other intitiates were ethier dead or dying the whole office was now smelling of burnt flesh and blood. Knight Lorenzo's tri-laser rifle ran out and he had no more MF cells so he took out his pistol peaked over the top and fired a round at Hardin when suddenly a gauss shot hit him in the hand tearing everything lower then his elbow off he screamed in shock and suddnely was hit agian for Initiaite Staton, who himslef was shot a full four times by the last surviving Intitiate who ran across the room trying to make it to the Elder's room when he too was gunned down by the remaining three Paladins. As the Paladins rushed down the hallway to the Elder's office Ramos made on last attempt to get the turrets up and running but to no avail he watched as Taggart pulled a pin on a plasma grenade chucked it out the door and dove as a it blew killing one Paladin and he himslef was shot a dozen times by one Paladin's Laser RCW. Elder Macnamara stood another grenade in his hands this time he was shot but not before readying the grenade which exploded seconds later killing Hardin and the final Paladin. above, "Now I really heard an explosion" Mike said, "Yeah I did too" Cannibal said, "Alright lets get in there an figure out whats going on" Ross said, "Kreger, johnson, Moreno lets go!" "Bring the Sentry Bot also Orion" Judah said over his shoulder, The men lined up on the door. "Breaching in five seconds!" Ross yelled, the door blew open sending it tumbling down the steps and landing with a loud clang. The men ran down the steps in their Athena power armor followed by the Sentry Bot with "Gizmo" written on it. they cleared the first area and then proceeded down the steps. "Holy shit!" Orion said looking around at the scarred hallway, "Looks like they got into one helluva firefight here" "Ok Judah you take Johnson and head that away I'll take Orion and the Bot" Ross said, "If you say so" Judah said, "Come on Gizmo" Orion said tapping the Bots head, "keep your eyes peeled for any signs of movement and if you see anything you shoot first and ask questions later" "Yes sir" Orion said, In the security office, Paladin Ramos had watched with terror as the black armored Enclave soldiers had moved into his bunker they had thakfully not noticed the shut and locked steel door to his office or else he and his family would be dead right now, as he watched them advance down the hallway he told his family to stay quiet, then took his Gauss Rifle and headed out the door it shut behind him. he moved down the staircase one of them was ordering the group to go into two groups then proceeded when he heard them move off. He ran across the hallway and ripped open the grate to the staircase to the lower area of the hallway. He moved along trying to stay quiet trying to get to the bases emergency intercom that would broadcast to the sound proof rooms where the Paladin's and Knight's families lived. Suddenly he heard voices he looked up and saw two men walking along with a Sentry Bot following them. Paladin slammed to the shadows and held perfecly still looking anxiously at the Sentry Bot. "Gizmo begin scanning" orion said looking at the dead paladins and knights, "Starting scan" Gizmo said, Paladin Ramos walked as quietly as he could in his T-51b power armor and crouched right below the Sentry Bot, the only place it's sensors couldn't detect him. "Scan complete all hostile lifeforms are deceased" Gizmo said, "Alright lets keep it moving Orion" Ross said, The two moved into an open doorway and into the armory of the bunker. Orion knocked down the door way into the Armories supply room. "Wow look at all this tech" Orion said looking around, On the tables around them were tons of pre-war tech all were labeled: Mister Gutsie Mk. 2, Hermes Power Armor, Hellfire Power Armor, T-61a Power Armor, Tesla-Beaton Cannon prototype, and B.O.M.B 001 satellite uplink codes. "Get Doctor Henry on the horn and tell him to get himself and Arcade down here and bring an extra squad" Ross said to Orion, "Gizmo guard this place no matter what" Orion ran off to go make the radio call and Ross began to look through the Tech. "Man this shit is powerful" looking at the T-61a, "Makes our stuff look like shit" Suddenly behind him there was a humming as Gizmo's Gatling laser began to spin up, there was a roar of fire as Ross whirled around he saw a lone figure dash to the corner and take cover over on the wall there was a clinking as a pulse grenade landed next to Gizmo Ross dove to the side out of the way of the pulse grenades blast he was at the instantly ready, his plasma rifle in his hands he moved up to the corner and turned finding nothing but empty space, whoever it was was gone from here and anywhere. Elsewhere, Dr. Henry and Arcade looked over the armor with shock and awe. Category:Stories